Aomine x Kagami 1
by Baka ai
Summary: My first attempt at writing. I love soft shonen-ai There are a lot of hard core yaoi fanfics and doujins around. Not a fan of nce i couldn't find many soft shonen-ai, I thought of writing one myself. This is probably gonna be reallly cheesy. But anyway, here goes... the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

As always, a one-on-one with Aomine just took the life out of him but that one hour was the happiest hour of his whole week. The reason Kagami Taiga looked forward to his weekends so much was this fact – A match with Aomine. It was something that started off casually and now somehow became an indelible part of their lives. Even for Aomine, a person who cherished weekends as he could spend the entire day on his bed, this routine was blissful- finally, someone he could call a worthy opponent, worthy enough to give up his sweet summer slumber.

"Ha….", breathed out Kagami. He was beat.

Aomine wiped his face with a towel and threw it on top of the bench next to the court.

Not realizing that Aomine had already used it, Kagami took the towel and wiped his own face with it.

"Isn't it already drenched with my sweat?", asked Aomine.

"Eh?"

"The towel, you moron"

"Ew…" and Kagami threw the towel on Aomine's face.

But Aomine with his super human agility, obviously managed to catch the towel and laughed.

And then it dawned on Kagami, about what had just happened. His nose was still tingling, with the scent of Aomine's sweat and his heart started pounding. He tried coughing it away but in vain.

' _Oi! What the hell is going on in there behind my ribs? Calm down…Deep breath, deep breath. Aren't I supposed to be disgusted? '_

 _"_ Teme! Are you listening ?", his frantic thoughts were cut short by Aomine.

"Let's go eat. My win and so you're treating me", said Aomine.

"What? No way. I'm broke. I've been refraining from eating burgers for the past 1 week"

"Maybe if you didn't eat so much that could feed an entire army , you wouldn't be so broke"

"Oh, shut up Bakamine! I need my stamina"

"So, what are you planning for dinner then?"

"I don't know. I thought I'll go home and put something together"

"Oh yeah, I've heard from Tetsu that you can cook since you live alone"

"I can manage"

"That'll do then. Let's go to your place."

"Eh? What?"

"I said you can cook for me"

"No"

"What do you mean No? You lost, remember?"

"Fine… just this once. Well, I don't really have to say that 'cause there's no way in hell I'm ever losing to you again"

"Keep dreaming Bakagami"

Kagami glared at Aomine while Aomine laughed and started walking toward Kagami's place with Kagami close behind him.

(To be continued…)


	2. Dinner's ready

They finally reached Kagami's home.

"Huh", commented Aomine.

"What?"

"No, it's just that, I was certain your house would be messy. But you actually keep it neat, huh ? I must say I'm quite surprised"

"Well, my mom has always been very strict with this stuff since I was a kid. So I kinda got used to cleaning up"

"Hmm… So she's in America now, right?"

"Yeah"

They headed to the kitchen.

Kagami opened the fridge to check out what all ingredients he had to work with. "Oh crap"

"What's wrong", asked Aomine.

"I forgot to buy meat"

"You can't eat a single meal without meat?"

"No, I thought you might have wanted to eat meat"

"Oh. I'm fine with anything". Aomine was actually taken aback by how considerate Kagami was. He imagined that they'd be having leftovers from the morning or afternoon.

"Hmm… Alright then, does rice, curry and miso soup sound good to you?"

"Yeah sure, that'd be great."

"I'll get started then"

Aomine wasn't sure if he was supposed to offer to help out though he wouldn't be of much help.

But he could atleast help with washing the rice and vegetables.

Kagami understood what Aomine was thinking about when he saw him fidgeting around.

' _So cute! Arghhh…. I mean he looks like an idiot as he always does. Ok, something's seriously wrong with me'_

"Oi! So?"

"Huh? So what?"

"I asked if you want help. Why can't you listen when people talk?"

"Oh sorry. No, that's alright. This won't take long. You can wait in the hall. The TV's there. Run along now and watch some cartoon or something"

"Why did I even bother?"

'Haha"

' _So cute! NO, NO! Again? For the last time, no!'_

 _'_ _And what's the-oh, it's this late already? Oh yeah, we started our game later than usual today. The sun had already started setting when we were almost done playing. Will he be able to get a train back home? Should I ask him to just stay over? Tomorrow's Sunday so it's not like he's got school tomorrow. But wouldn't that be weird? Would I freak him out? Wait, what's there to freak out about? He's not a girl or it's not like I'm in- wait, I think I'm getting away from the topic here. Maybe I should just wait for him to ask to stay over? Whaaat? There's no way in the world, Aomine's gonna come over to me and ask,_

 _"_ _Hey Kagami, would it be alright if I spend the night here?" Yeah, right. No way! There is no way he'd ask something like that. He's someone who'd rather spend the night out in the cold rather than give up his pride and ask me something like that. Sigh… Now I'm just overthinking this. We'll just decide once we're done eating.'_

Meanwhile, Aomine was just changing channels. There wasn't anything of his interest on at the moment.

"Hey… Dinner's ready."

"Coming…", Aomine called out while he turned off the TV..

"Itadakimasu…", they prayed and digged in hungrily.

(to be continued…)


End file.
